


An unexpected favour

by kelli113



Category: Second Sons Trilogy - Jennifer Fallon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelli113/pseuds/kelli113
Summary: Kirsh is trying to sleep on the ship on the way back to Avacas. Dirk decides to wake him up to call in the favour he won.





	An unexpected favour

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was re reading the second sons trilogy and remembering all the pairings and side stories I always made up about them. So I went to look at all the fanfics... and I’m the whole of the internet, I couldn’t find a single one! So I wrote the one sticking in my head at the time. Hopefully there’s someone out there somewhere who wants to read it

“Con...grat...ulations.”

Dirk opened his eyes and stared at Kirsh. He was bent double, his hands resting on his knees as he gasped for air. Dirk didn’t answer him. He didn’t have the breath in him left to speak. 

Kirsh managed a wan smile. “You’re tougher...than you...look...Dirk Provin.”  
“Faster too,” Landon remarked with a laugh.   
He felt a small hand in his shoulder and turned his head. Eryk was kneeling beside him, a look of supreme smugness on his face.   
“I told you you’d win,” he said happily.   
“I...owe you... a favour…” Kirsh added. He didn’t seem to mind that he’d lost. “Name… it…”  
“Some… other… time…” Dirk managed to gasp. At the moment, Dirk couldn’t think of anything he needed or wanted of Kirshov Latanya.   
“When… you’re ready.”  
Dirk nodded and closed his eyes, better to concentrate on breathing.   
It was only later that it occurred to him that he had won a small fortune. He was leaving Elcast a rich man. 

“Kirsh…”  
Kirshov Latanya wanted to be sleeping. He loved ships and sailing, but the first night was always the hardest, as he adjusted to the swaying of the ship and different style of bed. He was trying with all his might to stay asleep, but there was someone in his cabin, determined to keep him up. Maybe if he just kept ignoring them...  
“Kirsh!”  
Kirsh groaned and sat up, rubbing his face with both hands.   
“What do you want? Dirk?”  
Finally awake enough to see his surroundings, Kirsh was astonished to realise that Dirk Provin was in his cabin, in the middle of the night, perched on the end of his bunk, feet bare and wearing only a loose pair of sleeping pants. It was unusual to see the boy so casually, he normally took pains to show himself fully put together.   
“What is it Dirk?” Kirsh asked. “Is there some type of emergency? Does my father need me?” Another thought occurred to him then. “Is Misha alright?”  
He started wrestling with his tangled blankets, trying to get up, and jumped when Dirk put a hand on his bare chest, pushing him back onto the bed.

“Everyone’s fine, Kirsh, calm down.” Dirk’s dark eyes glittered in the moonlight coming in through the small window.   
“There’s no emergency. No need to worry.”  
Kirsh frowned, thoroughly confused. “If everything’s fine and nothing’s wrong, what are you doing here at this time of night?”  
Dirk’s hand was still resting on Kirsh’s chest, and the dark haired boy leaned in close.   
“I thought of something you could do,” he said in a low voice. “My favour for winning the race.”

Kirsh stared at him for a moment. “And you had to wake me up for it? Why couldn’t this wait till morning?”  
Dirk’s teeth flashed in a quick grin.   
“I don’t think this is something you want anyone else to witness,” he said, leaning in a little closer.

Their faces were inches apart in the dim light now, and Kirsh felt an uneasy squirming in his stomach. “What… what do you want from me?” He asked in a whisper, dreading what Dirk could possibly ask for that he didn’t want a witness to.  
Dirk took a deep breath, and wet his lips with his tongue, in a display of nerves which actually reassured Kirsh a little bit, until Dirk finally made his request.   
“I want you to kiss me.”

Kirsh burst out laughing, and Dirk sat back, a sour look on his face.   
“Goddess, Dirk! You almost had me there! I really believed you wanted…” Kirsh trailed off, staring at Dirk.   
“You… you’re actually serious, aren’t you? You really want me to… kiss you?”   
Dirk nodded silently, and Kirsh just had to ask, “but why? You could have any girl you wanted to kiss you, you can be beyond charming when you want, why ask me?”

Dirk shrugged. “I’m slowly coming to the conclusion that girls don’t really interest me,” he said in a low voice. “I’m not sure if that means I want to be with a man, or if I don’t have any interest in anyone. To be honest, I need someone to test it on, and I need someone who is handsome, but will never ever tell anyone else, no matter what happens.”

Part of Kirsh was flattered that Dirk thought he was handsome, and he could see Dirk’s point, because he was certainly going to take this conversation to the grave, but he still wasn’t sure that this was a good idea. “But I like girls,” he said. “I don’t want to kiss a boy.”  
Dirk gave him a little, crooked grin that Kirsh had never seen before, and made him instantly doubt his last statement. As though reading his mind, Dirk asked, “but how do you know, if you’ve never done it before? You might like it.”

Kirsh hesitated. He was certainly curious now, and he had promised to do Dirk a favour… “you promise no one will ever know about this?” He asked, and Dirk nodded. “Even if I did want to tell anyone, which I don’t, who would I tell? And who would believe me? I promise no one will find out from me.”  
Kirsh studied Dirk’s face for a moment longer, then nodded. “Alright,” he said. “Let’s do it.”

Dirk smiled then, and it transformed his whole face, Softening the lines and making him look his age for once. He put his hand back on Kirsh’s bare chest. “Kirsh,” he whispered, “please, kiss me.”  
Kirsh thought for a moment, then pushed himself up on the bed, more in a sitting position, putting his face more in line with the other boy’s. Dirk was waiting silently, eyes wide and glimmering, taking quick breaths through his nose. 

Kirsh took a deep breath of his own, and leaned forward, turning his head slightly. Their noses bumped gently, before their mouths connected. Kirsh was surprised to find that it didn’t feel much different than kissing a girl. Dirk had thin lips, but they were warm, and soft, and a little damp from when he’d licked them. Kirsh pressed against them a little more firmly, and shivered when he felt Dirk move his lips in response. After a moment, he pulled back, disconnecting their mouths with a soft smacking sound. 

There were a few moments of silence, where each boy struggled for what to say. Finally, Kirsh asked, “well? Was it any good or not?” Surprisingly, Dirk blushed. It charmed Kirsh, and he smiled.  
“It was good,” Dirk said softly. “It was, well, better than I expected. I guess, I do like boys after all. Thank you Kirsh.”

Kirsh felt his own face reddening at the thanks. “No problem.” He said, then, tentatively added, “ we could do it again, if you wanted?”  
Dirk’s eyes flew up from staring at his fingers. “I… you would want to?” He asked, and Kirsh bit his lip before nodding. “It was good,” he said. 

Dirk let out a sharp little breath, eyes locked on the place Kirsh had bitten. Then he leaned forward, eyes closing as he did, sealing their mouths together.   
Kirsh let out a soft sound, relaxing into he kiss as Dirk pressed both his lips over Kirsh’s bottom one.   
They stated like that for several moments, then Kirsh recalled something Marquel had taught him. When he ran his tongue over the seam of Dirk’s lips, the dark haired boy pulled back with a groan.

Dirk’s lips were swollen and red, his pupils dilated even in the dim light. “Kirsh!” He exclaimed, panting. The blonde smirked at him. “Did you like that, Dirk?” He asked in an innocent voice. He was unprepared for Dirk’s reaction. 

He lunged forward and crushed their lips together, hands coming up to grip Kirsh’s hair. Kirsh gasped in shock and Dirk took the opportunity to thrust his tongue deeply into Kirsh’s mouth, who let out a loud moan and grabbed Dirk’s shoulders to pull him closer. Their tongues slid together and rubbed against each other. Dirk licked over Kirsh’s teeth, pressing their bare chests together. He had the presence of mind to keep his groin angled away from the blonde haired boy, aware that no matter how much Kirsh seemed to enjoy the kissing, feeling or seeing the proof of Dirk’s desire might be a step too far. 

Finally, they had to break apart for air. Dirk stared at Kirsh, panting, his body throbbing. He was suddenly glad he’d worn such loose pants.   
Kirsh swallowed heavily. “I think… I think that might be enough of that for one day,” he said tentatively.   
Dirk nodded silently. Here was definitive proof that he was attracted to men, which was the whole reason he’d come to Kirsh in the first place. “I… I should probably go back to my cabin,” he suggested. He didn’t think his problem was going to go away on its own, and he wanted to take care of it privately. He shifted, and Kirsh’s gaze dropped to his lap. His eyes widened. “I… I hope you don’t expect me to help with that,” he murmured, and Dirk’s face flamed red. “No… I don’t,” he said, staring off at the wall. “But I better go.” He moved his hand, with the intention of setting it on the bed, to push himself to a standing position, and brushed Kirsh’s leg. 

The blonde hissed, and pulled his leg away with such force that Dirk turned back to see what happened. He stared at Kirsh’s lap, the undeniable evidence that the other boy had enjoyed their activities just as much as he had. Kirsh stared up at him with guilty eyes, and Dirk took pity on him, only letting a small smirk cross his face. “I’m going back to my cabin,” he repeated, “to… take care of a problem I have. I’ll leave you to… take yourself in hand. But if you ever want to do this again…” he trailed off and rubbed his hand over his lips. “You know where to find me. Goodnight Kirsh.”  
With that, Dirk slipped out the door, leaving Kirsh confused, wanting, and altogether very determined that he would never, ever understand Dirk Provin.


End file.
